


Timeline

by talkwordytome



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, That's all that this is, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkwordytome/pseuds/talkwordytome
Summary: Taking a page from wildnessbecomesyou's book and creating a timeline for myRatchedfics, mostly for my own reference, though of course anyone who finds it helpful can reference it!01/02 Update: at this point I consider all of the fics on this timeline to exist in the same shared universe, including fics that take place in the years prior to Mildred and Gwendolyn adopting Emily. Any fic that I don't add to this timeline doesn't exist in that universe, which presently is just "there'd be days like this (mama said)".
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Kudos: 15





	Timeline

[ _Ratched_ : episodes 1 - 7]

**Early-December 1947** : [the shape of your body (it's blue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442421=%22nofollow%22) &

**Mid-December 1947** : [is forever enough?](https://https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163385/chapters/69010503=%22nofollow%22)

_[Ratched_ : episode 8]

**March, 1948** : [like a bomb in a birdcage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102386=%22nofollow%22)

[Epilogue + Mexico]

**June, 1951** : [ there will be feasting & dancing in jerusalem next year ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862146=%22nofollow%22)

**November, 1951** : [ yesterday is long ago & far away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692887=%22nofollow%22)

**January, 1952** : [ into each life some rain must fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666041=%22nofollow%22)

**June, 1952** : [ i was born sick, but i love it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905392=%22nofollow%22)

**October, 1952** : [ & sit with me here by the firelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716377=%22nofollow%22)

**February, 1953** : [ improbable & beautiful & afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522164=%22nofollow%22)

**June, 1953 - June, 1954** : [ passed down like folk songs [Emily-verse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790990=%22nofollow%22)

**June, 1953 - June, 1954** : [ folk songs: interludes [Emily-verse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082973/chapters/68804601=%22nofollow%22)

**January, 1954** : [ now everything is easy, 'cause of you [Emily-verse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830815=%22nofollow%22)

**February, 1955** : [i need you just as much as you need me [Emily-verse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473600=%22nofollow%22)

**June, 1955** : [ pennies from heaven (for you & me) [Emily-verse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418157=%22nofollow%22)

**February, 1956** : [ i hid my eyes from you [Emily-verse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969137=%22nofollow%22)

**October, 1957** : [ i would beg to disagree (but begging disagrees with me) [Emily-verse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889687=%22nofollow%22)

**October, 1958** : [ the way you wear your hat; the way you sip your tea [Emily-verse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059840=%22nofollow%22)


End file.
